


Bathe

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: Lexi's Whamilton Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Nothing Sexual), Alexander Hamilton Doesn't Cheat, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bathing, Boys In Love, Crying, George Is Alex’s Boss, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Massages, Sad Alexander Hamilton, Sharing Clothes, Slut Shaming, Slut Shaming Alexander Hamilton, Swearing, Whamilton Week, Whamilton Week 2020, mentions of cheating, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: “Is it true that you cheated on Washington?”“Mr Washington, did you know of his activities?”“Are you two breaking up?”“Why are you with that whore Mr Washington?”“Do you sleep with all your clients?”OrAlexander is a lawyer and everyone thinks he's slept with a client. It's now up to George to make his boy feel alright again.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Lexi's Whamilton Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818244
Kudos: 82
Collections: Just.... So cute...





	Bathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is so long compared to 'Coffee'???? I mean, sure. If that's how it's gonna be! Anyway, I hope you like this, it's not set in the same universe as the last story, but they are similar. So read as you will. As usual this is for

It had been a long day for them both, Alex especially. Of course it was always a long day considering where they worked, but Alexander had taken the brunt of it. 

Alexander had started working at a law firm, Washington & Co., around 3 years ago. He was a jumpy, nervous intern, with so much to say and enough spite to say it. He was a firecracker in the office and was constantly moving around. He’d quickly gained respect from his colleagues, albeit some grudgingly and became one of the best lawyers in the office. Among his friends was his best friend, John Laurens, an intern the same year he was and got promoted to full time a month after he did. Lafayette, apparently cousins with the insufferable Jefferson, who was already there in his first year working when Hamilton arrived. He was also like a son to Washington, which made them close. Eliza, his ex girlfriend who worked in communications, her younger sister Peggy who worked in accounting and Hercules Mulligan, who didn’t technically work there but would come in to check on his boyfriends, John and Lafayette at lunch every. Alex thought it was sweet, the others agreed.

Among his ‘enemies’ were Thomas Jefferson, one of the only people who could keep up with him, insult for insult. Aaron Burr, a man with no opinions, but was surprisingly good at his job. Charles Lee, an intern who was promoted into a job and got into a fist fight with his best friend, John Laurens and Samuel Seabury, a lawyer from another firm. In that list he would also have to include James Madison, he thinks that he and Jefferson are dating or very oblivious to their feelings and their Head of PR, Angelica. With all the stunts he’s pulled and slamming people in the press and his rather unfortunate break up with her sister, it was obvious she would hate him. Understandable even. 

But today it was not any of them who got on his nerves, normally it was Jefferson, trading insults all day did get tiring. Especially when those insults were targeted at his less than ideal past and circumstances of birth. But even then, he could never attack Hamilton’s work, character? Sure. Ideals and morals? Whatever. His work? Never. He would say his ideas were stupid and speeches too long, but he could never insult the quality. However, even when attacking his past, it was blow for blow and at the end of the day, they never went so far as to make the other cry. 

Today it had almost happened. There was a scandal in the newspaper saying he’d slept with a client by the name of Maria Reynolds, Burr was her lawyer for divorce from her abusive husband, James. Hamilton believed Reynolds’ himself had started the rumour, angry that Alex had defended Maria in court when Burr was out sick.

He could never have started a rumour about Burr, the man too squeamish and with too much self control to do anything like that, although no one knew about Theodosia. However, Alex on the other hand? The penniless, bastard orphan, with whore mother raised on an island of sodomites. Yeah, the public could believe, despite him being in an openly happy relationship with The George Washington. 

At first George hadn’t known what to do about his attraction for the younger man, as his boss and elder, he was not in a position to pursue a relationship. It would be morally wrong and probably illegal. After research into the subject, which didn’t really affect his computer history considering his profession. He could simply say he was preparing for a case, he found that it was not illegal, if both consent to it. Although they should be careful. He knew the latter, but he still had no plans to ask him out. He didn’t want the man to feel obligated to do so and if he did, he could ruin the man’s career and life. 

In the end it was Alex who had nervously approached him one day and asked him on a date, even offering to leave the company in order to do so. After a little convincing and some thinking he agreed and he was so glad he had. He’d now been in a relationship with Alex for 2 and a bit years and couldn't be happier, not even when he found out he’d be getting Washington & Co., at the age of 22. 

Even being in a relationship with George had not helped, in fact it only served to make the whole matter worse, claiming he’d  _ cheated _ on George, as if he’d ever do such a thing. He’d cried all morning after seeing the news, usually his crying was saved for late nights, that weren’t discussed in the morning. He’d still been determined to go into work, refusing to take the day and despite Washington’s best judgement, he let him go. He wasn’t Alexander's keeper.

Angelica had been furious that morning, storming into Hamilton’s office and yelling at him so furiously, that he thought it might bring up flashbacks from the hurricane. He refused to meet her eyes, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing the pain and had finally thrown her out with a scathing remark and reminder of who she was talking to. A reminder that he wouldn’t cheat on George and a reminder that he was with George. He was above her in company structure anyway, Eliza could easily take her job. With that she’d huffed and stormed out, everyone else hearing the exchange that’d taken place in Hamilton’s office. 

Although all quite scared of Angelica, they all agreed with Alexander. Needless to say she was not a popular person that day and if an intern forgot to give her coffee, someone said something a little too rude to a news reporter (making her job harder) or accidentally put her printing in the shredder, no one said anything about it. It was already morning and Alexander was fending off a nasty migraine. 

Jefferson had also read the news that morning, eager to insult Hamilton about something new. However when he walked in and saw the man hunched at his desk, eyes bleary, wearing the same expression he’d had on his face after he’d come back from Nevis after the anniversary of the hurricane, he decided not to. Instead he went back out and got the man his favourite coffee and a snack and brought it back with a stiff smile and cute note.

He thought it best to avoid the man today, not wanting to add too much pain to the man’s day. Even though they ‘hated’ each other, he didn’t  _ actually _ want to cause the man to be truly upset. Leaving the office was hell, Alex clung to George as best he could, but he couldn’t block out the rude comments the reporters were making.

“Is it true that you cheated on Washington?”

“Mr Washington, did you know of his  _ activities _ ?”

“Are you two breaking up?”

“Why are you with that whore Mr Washington?”

“Do you sleep with all your clients?”

Those were some of the nicer ones, there were racial slurs thrown about his upbringing on an ‘island of sodomites’, about his general race. Some about his sexual orientation and how he was a disappointment to the LGBTQI+ community, he had to say, that one really hurt. Lots about why George was still dating him, ahh the big question he asked himself everyday. But the worst one was insults about his mother and birth circumstances. 

They couldn’t get to the car quick enough and only looked back in time to give Thomas, John, James and Lafayette a meaningful look, they’d all gathered on the stairs making a scene. James and Thomas were arguing against Lafayette and John about who knows what, probably a tv show. Before Thomas and Lafayette sided on something and another argument started between the cousins and John and James. It made for great press and a speedy get away for Hamilton.

Upon arriving home, Alex locked himself in their bedroom. Locked isn’t the right word since the door was incapable of doing that, but George knocked and Alex had told him to stay out, so as far as he was concerned, unless Alex was hurting himself, the door was locked. It took 45 minutes to coax him out of the room and then they had spent 15 minutes just sitting up against the door. Alex was small in George’s arms, curling into him, like he wanted to disappear. Which after the news he really did.

Alex was so tired, unable to lift his body by the time they decided to get up off the floor, that George had to carry him. Alex looked slightly green in the face and George decided forgoing dinner was probably for the better. He wasn’t too hungry either. 

“Alex baby, do you wanna take a bath.” George asked softly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, that had fallen into his face. The only response he got was a small nod against his chest.

“Mmhmm.” He carefully carried his boy to the bathroom, trying not to hit his body into anything. He sat Alex down on a stool in their bathroom, turning on the heater and starting the water. There was no noise save for the tap and George’s little hums, as the bath was getting full he turned off the tap and undressed Alex to his boxers, before doing the same for himself. 

“Lay back baby.” Alex lay back putting his long hair under the water as George grabbed a hairbrush, sinking in behind him. “Sit up now.”

He ran his hand through the man’s hair undoing the tangles very gently, before applying shampoo, careful to avoid the man’s eyes. He rubbed the shampoo through, massaging Alex’s head more than necessary, they both knew. But they  _ both _ needed this, George thought as Alex relaxed into his touch more, his posture slumping more. He repeated the shampoo again relishing how the Caribbean man trusted him to do this for him. The conditioner layer was always his favourite, it left Alexander’s hair feeling soft and perfect. 

He made sure to use Alex’s comfort smells that he’d never wear to the office claiming it was too ‘flowery’, but it really helped him relax. He then left the conditioner in moving down to do the smaller man’s body. He started at Alex’s shoulders rubbing them firmly, pushing into the tense muscles, starting more gently not wanting him to feel any pain. He rubbed the soap down his back, loosening the muscles slowly, leaving him hunched over and letting out groans that any other time would lead to something else. 

He then maneuvered Alexander so that he was sitting with his back at the opposite end of the tub, feet in his lap and started at his thighs moving down. Putting a good amount of soap on each hand he squeezed and pulled at the muscles until he felt them relax, Alex heaving out little sighs. He doesn’t know how long they spent in there, him whispering sweet nothings in Alex’s ear, assuring him that he was nothing less than perfect, scrubbing at his body and massaging him until he was sleepy. 

Finally when George deemed him suitable clean, having already replaced the water once, the second batch already running cold he quickly turned on the shower rinsing him down from any excess soap or dirt from the bath. He then grabbed the biggest, fluffiest towel they owned and dried him down, still with the heater on. He helped him into pajamas, or more like George’s old shirt and a pair of  _ really _ old tracksuit pants, before he fell into bed boneless. 

  
George shuffled in next to him, holding Alexander as close as the younger male allowed. He pet his hair as he watched his boy fall asleep, murmuring about how good he was and how glad that he was his and that they were each other’s. That was all that mattered for now, who cares if the rest of the world didn’t know his boy, he did and he knew that forever Alexander would be,  _ his boy. _


End file.
